


Ramenzo go roller skating

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: American High School AU, M/M, OOC, first date ig?, just bondin, theyre both kinda outcasts here, we b starved for ramenjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: read the title
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ramenzo go roller skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dudestopno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudestopno/gifts).



The thing with Kaizo was he was extraordinarily difficult to keep up with. As for classes, he didn’t attend any, and of the teachers Ramen had the courage to confront on the topic, they merely shrugged and said the name was unfamiliar.

It was baffling, because for such a persistent delinquent, Kaizo had the bright mind to become something quite successful.

But none of the Honors teachers had heard of him, or the instructors for the less so gifted classes. Kaizo was nowhere to be found, and it didn’t help that every swim lesson or track practice Ramen could have  _ sworn _ he’d seen those raven spikes hiding in a dark corner, watching him. His teammates never noticed, only calling out his own inattention, but for such stalkerish behaviour, the blond found it rather endearing.

-

He finally found him at the 7-11 down the street, at the corner of the block, where average students went to waste money on Slurpees at lunch hour in the middle of winter. Except it was 8pm and there wasn’t a teenager in sight save for the two of them.

Tired red eyes didn’t lift from the counter when he walked in, only raising in surprise when Ramen froze where he stood, not at all expecting to find the person he’d spent the past week searching for, least of all when all he’d wanted was something cold and sweet to fade the exhaustion of exercise.

“What’re you doing here,” Kaizo quickly asked, almost defensively.

“I just wanted a Slurpee,” Ramen says dumbly, half-raising an arm to point at the machine on the wall.

Kaizo glances at the clock then back to him in skepticism.

“Practice ran late,” the blond explains, then clarifies, “Swimming.”

Kaizo nods and relaxes, but his gaze is still fixed on Ramen warily.

“Large?” Ramen asks, and Kaizo shuffles around before producing a cup and passing it over.

Ramen moves over to the slush machine and concentrates intently on the flavors, then decides to randomly pour two neon juices and some brand of soda into his cup.

“So uhhh, they let you work here?” he asks as Kaizo rings up the cost.

The other pauses and narrows his eyes just slightly. “I passed for a college student.”

Ramen snorts at that and Kaizo narrows his eyes further. “They really took you for an eighteen-year-old?” He doubles over on the counter laughing. “More like a middle schooler if you ask me.”

“Hey, I’m not  _ that _ short,” Kaizo goes back to pushing buttons. “And besides, they were just looking for someone to take the night shift. I looked tough enough.”

Ramen’s total appears on the pinpad and he reaches for his wallet.

“Tough,” he echoes incredulously.

Kaizo hums quietly as Ramen pays for his slurpee, the blond straining his hearing to catch the song, but the soft whir and buzz of appliances makes it inaudible. He takes a long sip from the drink as the transaction is approved and the receipt comes out. It’s presented to him unceremoniously as if to say ‘please leave now’. Ramen ignores the sentiment.

“You working tomorrow night?”

Kaizo raises an eyebrow. “I hope you weren’t planning on making a Saturday visit to this godforsaken neighborhood.”

“Do you have work on Saturdays,” Ramen repeats, and Kaizo rolls his eyes.

“No I don’t.”

“Sweet, how does Rollerball sound?”

“Rollerball?” Kaizo echoes, shaking his head. “What?”

“I’ll see you at 7 then- drinks on me,” Ramen winks and takes another draught of oversweetened slush, heading out the door.

Kaizo only stares after him in surprise.

-

The complex is about as full as an old-timey roller rink would be in this day and age, but there’s still people milling around, mostly groups of friends out for bowling, a few seniors reuniting with old chums, their straggling grandchildren monopolizing the arcade. 

Ramen waited outside, leaning against the faded brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest, praying his teammates wouldn’t find him here. It’s the last place they’d go for a hangout, anyways, they were more the ‘parents out of town, bring booze and don’t call the cops’ house party kinda guys. 

Kaizo was fifteen minutes late, almost to the point that Ramen feared he wouldn’t show up at all.

“Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

Ramen gaped. “Did you walk here?”

“Uh...yeah,” Kaizo admitted.

“How far did you even- you could have called I’d have given you a ride,” Ramen burst out.

“I don’t have your number…”

Ramen internally facepalmed and made a mental note to scrawl it down on the first piece of paper he found. Nevertheless, Kaizo followed him into the building where they found themselves attacked by flashing neon and upbeat music.

-

“I’ve never been to an arcade before,” Kaizo says over the music.

Ramen flashes him a grin and whips out his credit card as the other’s eyes widen in horror.

“No…”

“Listen, I’ve been saving my allowance for months by only eating cheap instant noodles, just tell me what you want.”

“I literally work night shifts it’s  _ fine _ ,” Kaizo insists, but that doesn’t stop Ramen from winning him a stuffed rabbit hugging a giant carrot after the claw machine betrays him. Eight times in a row. All on Ramen’s arcade credit.

“You keep it,” Ramen says, pushing the yellow plushie into his arms.

“But you won it.”

Ramen rolls his eyes. “Only cause you tried eight times first. Keep it, it’ll remind you of me,” he smirks, and almost swears Kaizo blushed just then. It’s hard to tell in the flashing disco lights.

“Hmm, do you wanna get fries?” Ramen asks.

“You’ve already done enough,” Kaizo pleads.

Ramen swats him gently. “I gave you a stuffy and you’re already beholden, please.”

“After spending like $20…”

“That’s nothing,” Ramen dismisses, then backtracks before he gives Kaizo the wrong impression. “I mean, not that $20 is nothing, just, I don’t mind spending it...for you…”

The words slip off his tongue before he can stop them and for a moment he considers regret. Kaizo’s mouth opens wordlessly in surprise before he snaps it shut and Ramen figures that what’s done is done. He coughs quickly.

“Two fries and two sodas and uhhh how about a cheesecake. Probably tastes like crap but it’s dessert right?”

“ _ One fries and one cheesecake, _ ” Kaizo mumbles desperately.

Ramen brightens. “Great, we can share!”

Kaizo bites his lip. “You really don’t have to…”

“I owe you for that astronomy assignment,” Ramen reminds. “Does that make it better.”

Kaizo flushes, or maybe it’s the wonky lighting again, dammit. Wait, no, he’s really blushing.

“You stopped wearing those shades...” is all he murmurs under his breath as the last song faded out before the next one starts.

Ramen instinctively raises his hand to where the plastic frames would sit. Their absence still feels unfamiliar. He licks his lips, suddenly aware of their dryness.

"Yeah…" he trails off. "I'll go order now."

He points to the bar and yeets off, leaving Kaizo to search for an empty table. Ramen glances back to see him sitting down and resting his elbows on the table, watching him from across the room. He swallows and hopes that the person ahead of him hurries up.

After what feels like an eternity, two trays of fries in tow, their drinks nestled under his neck where they hopefully won’t fall to the floor, Ramen makes his way over to the greasy table the other managed to secure for them. Kaizo slides his sleeve across the tabletop, clearing away the crumbs while avoiding a smudge of ketchup, and Ramen winces.

“You could have asked me for a napkin…”

Kaizo pauses, then shrugs. “It’s about time I washed this jacket anyway.”

Ramen sets the food down and slips into his chair after checking it. He gestures to the fries and Kaizo sighs, picking one up and nibbling the very end of it.

He only ends up finishing half his plate. Ramen watches him carefully, hyper-aware of the fact that his own plate has been empty for the past ten minutes.

“Are you, uh, gonna finish that?” he asks when Kaizo doesn’t take another bite.

“I’d rather save it for my brother...if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Ramen assures him quickly. “You have a brother?”

“He’s little, yeah,” Kaizo says, and leaves it at that, so Ramen doesn’t press further.

“I can ask them to pack it,” the blond offers, and takes it back to the bar for a styrofoam container.

“Is that all, then?” Kaizo asks him when he gets back with the packed fries, taking a sip from his remaining soda.

Ramen barely masks his disappointment. “Already?”

Kaizo stares as if to say ‘what else?’ and glances meaningfully at the clock.

“It’s barely nine,” Ramen points out. “What, I just saw you starting your shift yesterday at eight- I hope I’m not boring-”

“No,” Kaizo interrupts. “Not at all…”

Ramen frowns, thinking. “Your brother?”

“No, not that either, just, nevermind,” Kaizo shakes his head. “What do you want to do next?”

Ramen casts him a cautious glance. “If you’re sure…”

Kaizo flushes. “I’m sure…”

“If you say so,” Ramen shrugs. “Hmm...have you ever been bowling before.”

“Once or twice…” 

His voice doesn’t sound all too pleasant about the memory but Ramen chooses to take the benefit of the doubt.

“I’ve still got some credits left after the arcade that should last us a couple games,” he decides.

They end up having to go with another group because two people isn’t enough for a full game, but Kaizo doesn’t seem to mind (or else he’s excellent at hiding his distaste for other people) and it was Ramen’s idea, anyway, so they go for it.

Ramen’s first swing rolls straight into the gutter.

“Aw, tough luck, but hey, it’s a first try,” one of the other group members consoles him. 

He nods good-naturedly, appreciating the encouragement, and sits back down next to Kaizo. The group member who consoled him is up next and clears 3 pins. The rest of the group claps supportively, and Kaizo’s name flashes on the screen.

“Good luck,” Ramen tells him as he stands up.

Kaizo barely nods as picks up the heaviest ball. Ramen is about to ask him what he’s doing but without a moment’s hesitation he swings and…

“STRIKE!!”

The screen flashes as the toppled pins are cleared and replaced and Ramen gapes as Kaizo rejoins him, a rather smug smile on his face.

“How-”

Kaizo shrugs, still grinning. “Beginner’s luck?”

“As if it’s your first time,” Ramen nudges. “Teach me your secrets please.”

“Mm, no.”

Ramen pouts and does his best puppy-dog eyes impression, which earns a laugh out of Kaizo. Small wins seem to put him in a very good mood. Ramen leans back to their stuff and pulls out the plushie, squeezing it gently and putting it in front of Kaizo’s face.

“Please, oh Master of Bowling, teach this humble noob how to roll a perfect strike. Even half the pins. Anything better than a gutter ball,” he begs.

Kaizo snatches the plushie out of his hand and gently shoves his shoulder. “You can stick to the claw machine and I’ll keep the lanes.”

“Not fair,” Ramen snatches back the plushie and hugs it.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“I won it, didn’t I?”

“At least I wasn’t a sore loser,” Kaizo quips. “It’s your turn again.”

Ramen sighs and stands up again, picking up a ball and whispering a silent prayer for a less-humiliating outcome. He pulls back, then swings forward, closing his eyes.

Another gutter ball.

He bites his tongue and turns back around. Kaizo is still smiling but respectfully sombers his expression for Ramen’s loss.

Ramen looks pointedly away and resolves to brood for the rest of the game, ignoring Kaizo getting up, till something small and hard is tossed into his lap. He stares.

“Consolation prize,” Kaizo offers.

Ramen stares and traces the metallic shape with his thumb. It’s a teeny little keychain charm, just a little funky robot with a plastic baseball cap. He looks up.

“Did you win this?”

“Negotiated with the arcade guy, actually. Convinced him that if he could win something from the claw machine I’d go on a date with him.”

“I’m assuming he lost,” Ramen says dryly.

“And so I got a free keychain. Limited edition Rollerball memorabilia. I’m keeping the pen though,” Kaizo tells him, producing a printed ballpoint from his pocket. “Get it,  _ Rollerball? _ ”

Ramen would ordinarily laugh at dumb puns but his eyes widen and he swipes it out of Kaizo’s hand.

“Hey, I just told you, I’m ke-”

Ramen ignores him and starts rolling up his sleeve, which makes Kaizo jerk his arm out of Ramen’s grip and roll it back down. 

“Woah, first you take my pen, now-”

“I’m writing down my phone number, c’mon,” Ramen tries, and Kaizo pauses. Then sighs and pushes his sleeve up his wrist, just enough for Ramen to cram all ten digits in the neatest handwriting he can manage.

“There,” Ramen pulls away and caps the pen, and Kaizo fixes his sleeve again, shaking it out.

They stand up and look around only to realize the game has long ended and the group since left them deserted.

“Guess that was enough bowling for one night?” Kaizo teases.

Ramen huffs. “Sorry if you wanted another chance to flex your skills. I bet you’d have missed one if we played another round, anyways.”

“Maybe,” Kaizo offers, which doesn’t help at all. He glances at the clock again, and Ramen sighs, taking his hands into his own and prompting him to look up at him.

“Listen, if there’s somewhere you need to be, or would rather be-”

“I was just thinking about you,” Kaizo says bluntly. “If you’re good then I’m fine.”

“Are you absolu-”

“ _ Ramen _ .”

Kaizo saying his name snaps him out of his train of thought and he freezes.

“I’m having fun, really. I just don’t want to make you feel like you owe me anything cause you’ve been kind of, y’know…”

“Is it too much?”

“No,” Kaizo says, “just, don’t worry about me so much. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Ramen muses. “There is one last thing I wanted to do, though…”

-

“You can’t be serious.”

“C’mon, one last thing…”

“I  _ can’t skate _ !”

“Neither can I,” Ramen says honestly.

Kaizo splutters, half-laughing hysterically. “Are you  _ nuts?! _ ”

“C’mon if one of us is good at the arcade and the other is good at bowling then surely  _ one _ of us must be a natural roller skater.”

“It doesn’t work like that!”

“You said you’d let me have this now no  takebacks ,” Ramen pleads.

Kaizo gives him a look of distress, then sighs. “Okay fine, whatever. But then we call it a night.”

“Deal,” Ramen agrees. “Now what’s your shoe size.”

For someone so short Kaizo has surprisingly big feet. Ramen does not comment on this for fear of the wrath of midgets.

They slide into their skates and Kaizo makes to lace his up but Ramen gets there before him, kneeling down in front of him and lacing up his skates in the cheesiest gentlemanly gesture to make up for the inconvenience. Kaizo sighs and rolls his eyes but the corners of his lips quirk up in the smallest of smiles, betraying him. He stays sitting till Ramen has his own skates laced up, then they both attempt to stand up.

It goes about as well as one would expect from someone who has never so much as touched a pair of roller skates before.

“Okay, okay,” Ramen says, arms in front of him to catch his balance. “I think I’ve got it.”

He regrets speaking too soon when Kaizo instinctively grabs onto his arm for support and sends both of them toppling.

“Sorry,” Kaizo mutters. “This was your idea.”

Ramen sighs and brings himself back up onto his feet. “I’ll try a couple rounds on the rink and if I don’t fall maybe I’ll be able to guide you through it.”

“ _ If you don’t fall _ ,” Kaizo repeats sarcastically. “Good luck.”

“ _ Thanks _ ,” Ramen bites back, all in good fun.

Ramen does actually get the hang of it, though. He’ll have bruises on his knees when he wakes up tomorrow, as well as a rather painful one on his shin where Kaizo kicked him (accidentally) trying not to fall gracelessly (it didn’t work).

“See,” Ramen says, holding Kaizo’s hands (which are gripping his knuckles for dear life), “this isn’t so bad!”

“Speak for yourself,” Kaizo forces through gritted teeth. “If I get a concussion…”

“We could get you a helmet,” Ramen offers, “for Mr. ‘I Pass for a College Student’.”

Kaizo narrows his eyes and lets go of Ramen’s hands, to the blond’s brief disappointment before he ends up colliding with a wall and collapsing to the floor.   
“Ouch…”

Ramen slides over carefully and tries to crouch, extending a hand. Kaizo swallows the last shreds of his pride and takes it.

“It’s better if you stay with me, don’t you think,” Ramen points out.

“I guess…” Kaizo mutters, then slips on a ridge on the floor and nearly crashes into Ramen’s chest.

“Sorry, sorry,” he pulls away, flushing. The blush across both their cheeks is clear and Ramen realizes the strobe lights have gone away. He wonders how long its been like that, but before he can question it, the beat-heavy music has faded to something...different.

And there’s a round of cheers from the seniors who haven’t gone home yet which makes both of them turn to stare, Kaizo still awkwardly nestled against Ramen’s toned torso (not that he was paying attention), and the first smooth vocals stream out of the speakers.

_ “Wise men say…” _

Ramen’s jaw drops slightly as an elderly couple emerge from the group, grinning widely as they strap into skates and take to the roller rink.

_ “Only fools rush in…” _

“We came here for our first date,” the woman winks as they whizz by as the song flows  _ “but I can’t help…” _

“Falling in love with you,” Ramen murmurs out of sheer habit, finally daring to glance down and meet Kaizo’s wide eyes. He grins in spite of himself, easing away from the wall and guiding Kaizo forwards. 

“Shall I stay,” he asks, almost teasing, as they separate just enough to leave room for movement between them. “Would it be a sin?”

Kaizo’s eyes narrow but his restrained smile gives him away, as does the deepening shade of his cheeks.

“If I can’t help,” Ramen leans in just once to deliver the words directly, “falling in love with you?”

Kaizo doesn’t trip this time. It feels more like they’re floating then rolling across the rink, not once do they crash into the other groups of people, though the floor is almost empty at this hour, anyway.

“Take my hand,” Ramen dares, and Kaizo does, and though all eyes are on the commemorating pair, the rest of the room seems to fade away as their gazes fix on each other, gliding, almost flying across the rink.

He means it when he says “take my whole life too” but as far as they know it’s just a song and they’re just silly teenagers having fun on a Saturday but for three even minutes it’s a fleeting dream that maybe just maybe they could be something more.

And then the song ends but their happy bubble doesn’t burst. Rather they stagger back off the rink, laughing deliriously, exhausted and content. They kick off their skates unceremoniously and give them to the rink manager, barely noting the arcade worker glaring at them from underneath a Rollerball baseball cap as he locks the arcade for the night.

They float to the exit, and it’s only when the chilly air hits them that the bubble finally deflates.

Kaizo’s eyes are drooping but he’s still red-cheeked from laughter and movement and Ramen brushes a lock of hair out of his face and cups his chin.

“How was that?”

“I enjoyed it,” Kaizo admits, ducking though Ramen’s thumb is holding him steady. “Even the over-the-top finale.”

Ramen raises an eyebrow at ‘over-the-top’ but lets it go. So long as he enjoyed it…

“A bit unexpected romance,” Ramen shrugs. “I, uh…”

“Mm?” Kaizo prompts, peering at him closely.

“That song was...fitting, I think…”

Kaizo flushes deeper. “Y-yeah?”

Ramen bites his lip and nods. “Can, uh…”

“What?”

Ramen cringes in discomfort. “Uh, you know, what..”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

It’s a breath, barely a whisper, so soft the breeze nearly carries it away.

Ramen swallows nervously, and nods. He makes to lean in but he barely has to because Kaizo grips his jacket and raises himself on tippy toes, pressing a kiss to Ramen’s lips. Neither of them speak for a moment after they separate, though Kaizo lingers there, less than an inch between their mouths as he looks up at him with almost innocent eyes.

“You know, we’ve made out before,” Kaizo reminds, and Ramen resists the urge to kick him.

“That was different,” the blond explains, wincing. “This is...romantic. There’s...feelings involved..”

Kaizo raises an eyebrow. “Implying there weren’t last time?”

Ramen sweats. “No, I meant…”

Kaizo’s face doesn’t fall immediately but confusion flickers across his features. Ramen tries to find the words, but before he can figure out for himself what he meant-

“Well, well, well…”

Ramen all but whips around in shock as Kaizo immediately lets go of his jacket.

_ No… _

Of all the people to come and find them here…

“We all knew you were a spotty freak but guess you’re a fucking fruit, too, eh?”

Ramen can sense Kaizo tensing and he swallows, knowing well that the color of his face is giving him plainly away.

“Thought you’d have better taste, though. For someone on a team full of good lookin guys, you went and settled for the ghetto stray.”

“What do you want?” Kaizo asks icily.

Ramen’s teammate shrugs carelessly. “I just don’t want some gayboy staining our team rep. You were always a loser but at least we can kick you off the team now.”

“Is that all?” Kaizo asks in disbelief. “Good riddance of you for him then.”

“Kaizo…” Ramen says slowly, and Kaizo glances at him skeptically.

“Hm, no, you’re right, that’s not all I want…” the guy realizes. He takes a swig from a bottle Ramen hadn’t noticed before, and laughs.

“I’m bored to fuck and you guys seem pretty tense. Whaddyou say we pick a fight, let off some steam?”   
Ramen stares confused and horror until a bunch of his other teammates appear from behind the one who threaten them.

“What is this?” he asks nervously.

“Oh no dont worry,” another teammate laughs. “No guns only fists. Lets see if this weakling can take a punch.”

“Stop,” Kaizo put an arm in front of Ramen.

The other guys laugh meanly and drunkenly. “What, you gonna protect him? Youre just a gay little twink.”

They drink more booze and laugh more drunkly. 

“Fuck u ill kill u” Kaizo snaps and they laugh at him moving forward to attack him and Ramen.

One of them grab Ramens neck and choke him so he cant breathe. Kaizo jump forward but one of them grab him too and he shake his head trying to get bree.

“Haha look ur so weak hehe” the guy say laughing and choking them. 

He stop laughing tho, bc…..

KAIZO PULL OUT HIS SWISS ARMY KNIFE AND STAB HIM.

Ramen stare at him in shock and gaping and kaizo breat heavy tryna catch his beath from stabbin the bad guy.

“DID U JUST STAB HIM” ramen shout in surprise.

“HE WAS ATTACK US” kAizo exlain wiping his blade.

“Oh no well make u pay for this’ the main leader guy said all threateningly.

Kaizo spit blood onto the ground and said “id like to see u try” he took off is leather jacket revealin his skinny arms

“Aww did u write ur number on his wist” the main leader guy laughed mockingly. 

Kaizo jump forward but nother guy came at him and he grab his shoulder and twist it with his suprisng strong arms. The he shove his knife in and twist it makin the guy scream ot in pain. Ramen was impressed but also shocked and scared bc hed never seen s much blood in his life before.

Kaizo pull the knife out and jam it back in but this time he slice the whole arm off and throw it at the other guys face. Both of them screamin and the gy fll on the floor freakin out.

“anyone else wanna try me?” kaizo say all confidently bc theyre all scared of him now.

All the guys shake their head scardly except the main one who laugh again and then growl meanly. He lung forward but Kaizo chop his head off and send it rolling on the floor.

Ramen turn his head to throw up bc it was so gorya nd gross. 

Kaizo didnt smile but picked up the head and rolled it like a bowling ball ith his amazing bowler skills and tripped ovver one of the guys trying to escape.

Kaizo spit on the ground again and pick up his jacket that he threw off and put it back on.

“Aw damn now i really hav to wash this jacket its cover wit blood” he say disappointedly putting it on.

Ramen look at his blood covered shoe and hope that he can wash it in a puddle before he gets home or else his mom will be mad.

“I think we shuld go home now” ramen say nervously

“Yea before the cops find us” kaizo nod kniwingly.

Then they ran away as the sirens gt sloud and the police find the ded bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
